Security systems are typically used to monitor alarms and connect an onsite control unit to a predetermined third party. For example, security systems may utilize a direct phone wire (or tamper-resistant fiber optic cable) to connect the control unit to a third party security monitoring service or, in some high end systems, to a first responder via. Onsite speaker phones allow for the third party to speak with the intruder. In the instance of an actual break-in, the speaker phone may be used to sound an alarm or to allow a person to urge the intruder to cease and desist as response units have been dispatched. These existing security systems are reactive, however, and a need exists for a security system that provides a proactive solution of surveillance that deters potential burglars and other unwanted individuals.